feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Euphorism/PROFILES FOR OOH CHARACTERS
Name: Seo Yoon-jae Age: 24 (Korean) 22 (International) Birthday: September 9th Position: Leader, Main Dancer, Vocalist Alias: Jaeseo Fan Nicknames: Jaesun, JS, Jaesongs Motive: One of Yoon-jae's favorite hobbies is to take pictures. His town is the place he gets some of his best pictures. He comes from a poor family, and his plan was to use his photography money to help his family. So the importance for him to save the town is so that he can take more pictures. But now with his mother, three sisters, and maknae brother falling ill, he wants to save them as well. APPEARANCE: Jaeseo is of medium height, 5'8.5, and he is very light in weight for someone like him. What sticks out most about him is his hair; he rarely has his hair as its natural black color as he dyes it often. Currently its color is an auburn shade with scarce, slightly blonde highlights.The style is a short, flat cut with a part on the right side of his head. Jae's eyes are a deep, almost black chocolate brown. His face is roundish and he has small dimples when he smiles with his mouth shut. Fans describe him as adorable and hot, and his face does explain why. He likes to wear long-sleeved shirts where the sleeves are quite literally too long for his arms. He also wears normal denim jeans with those. However, he will wear different attire if necessary or, yes, if he feels like it. If he's not wearing his oversized shirts and sweaters, he's probably wear a white T-shirt that has a silver dove print on it, HOP3 merch, or an ugly Christmas sweater. Of course he wears special clothing for interviews, MV shoots, and awards ceremonies. Jae also on occasion wears thin-rimmed, round glasses- not that he needs them. PERSONALITY: Jae is literally like the mom of HOP3. All the other members are like his children and he is their mom who protects them. He isn't the kind of mom that will comfort her children but the kind that will, well... Let's just say that the words "Don't touch that," "Put that away," "What do you MEAN you lost it?", "Actually, nevermind. I'll do it," and "Don't climb on (him) that!" can easily describe his mom-ness. However, his room/workspace/area is often incredibly messy, no matter what motherly instincts he has. He also hates being touched too much. Believe me, he can and will kick your ass if you touch him too much. Or at all, depending on his mood. He can sometimes be lowkey scary if he's in a bad mood or you mess with his shit. Even when he's not in a bad mood, the members can get intimidated by him, just because he has that grumpy-old-man demeanor to him. Jae also makes dad jokes. A lot of them. On a deeper level, he truly is just trying to keep everyone's shit together, including his own. In a stressful situation, he's either the calmest one or the one losing his shit, screaming, in the corner. He cares for everyone on the team and he wants them to succeed and for their goals to be true. He's a great person for those who need advice to come to, especially with him being the oldest and leader of the group. Jae has his really loud moments and his quiet moments, so don't be surprised if he's happy and he's yelling lyrics to a song or something. But in his quiet moments, he's sometimes lost in thought. Back home, he was raised with four younger siblings, so he learned his more matural side from trying to help his mother (his father was always out looking for work) care for his sisters and brother. MISC.: *Prefers being called Jae in informal occasions; if they're in an interview or being recorded, he allows the others to call his by his stage name or real name *The younger members often call him hyung since he is older *Petrified of Jin's stag beetle *Uses almost all social medias constantly (especially twitter and snapchat) *Fluent in English ---- NAME: Yi Ki-taek NICKNAMES: Kitaek, Taek, YKT, Kiwi STAGE NAME: Amor AGE: 22 (Korean), 21 (International) BIRTHDAY: August 18 POSITION: Vocalist MOTIVE: Kitaek has always loved The Arts; but especially singing. Ever since he was young he sang. The older he grew, the more he was shunned and told about how he could never do music as a career- it was unmanly and weak. He would be disowned. Challenging that, at 16, Kitaek left his home to live with a close friend. Recently, that friend has fallen ill and Kitaek must find a way to provide the necessary medicine and treatment for his best friend to live. Determined, he set out to do the one thing he could do best- sing. PERSONALITY: Quiet and tight-lipped. Only speaks when spoken to or when he finds it necessary to the conversation. He is very well mannered and kind hearted even in his silence, selfless and making sure everyone is okay before him. Although he is quiet, Kitaek is brave and unafraid to speak his mind in dire situations and doesn’t allow for him or his friends to be spoken negatively about. APPEARANCE: Kitaek is on the taller side of the group, standing to be about 5’9. Although he is not incredibly muscular, the boy has some meat on him. His legs are a little bit on the longer side. He has narrow, warm brown eyes. Kitaek tends to change his hair colour frequently, but likes his hair a dark grey. His fashion style tends to be a little all over the place, but he enjoys keeping his arms and neck covered; hoodies, turtlenecks, long sleeves and other jackets are his favourite. He is consistently wearing black skinny jeans and dress shoes. His appearance tends to be very mellow and relaxing. He doesn’t enjoy wearing bright, obnoxious colours and instead enjoys muted ones. MISC.: *Plays the piano. *Fluent in English, only some minor grammatical errors occasionally. *He enjoys reading- especially books about theory, the universe and people. *He is happiest when seeing his friends/other people happy. *Total cat lover. He wants one really bad but is afraid of neglecting the animal due to his chaotic life. *Scared to talk to anyone in the group, he finds it difficult to open up and communicate. ---- NAME LYANG HUI-YEOL (喜 烈) lovely, joyful thing, violent, adernt; AKA Pheonix AGE 21(International) 23(Korean) BIRTHDAY October 29th, 2019 DESCRIPTION Not only is this small boy described as vicious, but he is a lover. Most others see him vicious, and ready to leap at any time, on anyone. He can be extremely protecive, like a pheonix. His mother named him based of the chinese archery god, Hou-Yi. She had fascination with her own gods, and others. His father sharing the same passion. His firey red hair pulling nothing short of the lore of Hou-Yi. The suns schorchimg the land, his eyes are a turquoise color, but to match is softer appearence his hair color is now a soft honey-brown. He is a taller 5’5, one of the many short men in the world. POSITION Vocalist MOTIVE He loves to sing, not only his life, but passion revolves around music. His sister is slowly becoming sicker, trying to raise funds for her. ---- Name: Geem Byung-joon AKA: Ian Age: 20 (International) 22 (Korean) Description: Byung-joon lives a seemingly average life, but his family of 5, including himself, struggles to pay rent for a pretty crappy apartment and buy daily necessities such as food and clothing. He is quite distant from his family, only coming to the apartment for supper and/or to sleep. Stubborn, Perfectionist, Slightly Aggressive, Can be Sweetheart, Bisexual Baby Byung-joon is a mix of both masculine and feminine. He has a very feminine face, but acts quite rough and tough on the outside. Inside, he is just a teen who wants nothing but a nice place to live and friends who understand him. He has pale gray eyes with a vibrant purple to teal hair color. He wears mostly sweaters and jeans with the occasional sweatpants. Byung-Joon wasn't always able to express his feelings to anyone, so he did so through music he wrote in dirt and dancing in whatever way he wanted behind his apartment. ---- Name: Hyoun Tae-min Age: 21 (Korean) 20 (International) Birthday: February 14th Position: Rapper, Main Dancer, Visual Alias: Ty Fan Nicknames: Tyty, Tae, Tmin Motive: Back at home, Ty and his brother had lost their parents around 11. They then were made to move in with their father's brother, Kim-ji. However, little that the twins knew, their uncle was quite abusive. They grew up with his abuse for years, unable to leave. Even when they became adults, they could not leave because they had no money. So, once Ty and Joji found the oppurtunity given, they went to help create HOP3, their goal being to raise enough money for themselves to finally get out of their uncle's grasp. DESCRIPTION Wip- 5'9 *often with his twin brother joji *really damn attractive and the fact that his birthday is on valetines day just makes it worse *keeps his hair black with a spiky style *eye candy ™ of the group *likes to wear a white or black t-shirt under a jean jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans most *actual rice addict *probably eats more than 60% of his body weight *muscle of the group *can act like a real bitch sometimes *looks like a fuckboy but is actually to most loyal boyfriend on the planet *will fight anyone who hurts joji no matter how soft tyty is *can fall apart with a single touch if you aren't careful *emotional mess and tries to hide it *"joji no that's noT WHAT THEY MEANT JSDHDFHDSKDFJHAIDDKX" *"what the fuck is thi- oh.." innocent-ish boy (blame joji for the "ish" part) *looks tough but needs so much protection *can we take a moment to appreciate how well this man can cook *black vans always ---- NAME: Hyoun Jung-jin ALIAS: Joji AGE: 21 (Korean) 20 (International) BIRTHDAY: Feburary 14th POSITION: Rapper, Main Dancer, Visual MOTIVE: Back at home, Joji and his brother had lost their parents around 11. They then were made to move in with their father's brother, Kim-ji. However, little that the twins knew, their uncle was quite abusive. They grew up with his abuse for years, unable to leave. Even when they became adults, they could not leave because they had no money. So, once Ty and Joji found the oppurtunity given, they went to help create HOP3, their goal being to raise enough money for themselves to finally get out of their uncle's grasp. *often with his twin brother ty *literally the twiggiest twig you'll ever see *lanky boy *often wears dress shirts with sweater vests casually *back hands anyone who offends ty *"jfc ty get your shit together" *somewhat impatient *will take anything out of context and innuendos them *looks like a soft boy but can be a protective sna k e sometimes *literally is a statue *the brains of the group *''natural disaster, nuclear war'' no fear internet beef one fear *"let her frickin' rest her chicken breasts ty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" *struggles the most in english ---- Name: Kim Tae-jisae Alias: Jisae Age: 20 (korean) 18 (international) Birthday: April 14th Position: Lead Rapper, Visual Motive: Since the hazardous virus had spread, Jisae's sister, only at the age of six, had caught it. Being aware of the major famine and severe poverty his poor town is in, he is determined to at least make their hopes and conditions a little better. Jisae is more on the taller side in his culture and group, standing at a height of 5'10, which makes him seemingly intimidating for the rest of his group, aside from Jin, of course; his skin is slightly tanner with a couple of dark freckles on his arms - although he has a scarred lip due to becoming involved in a "bringing fists to a knife fight" situation, crystal, icy blue eyes, and black hair with a streak of bleached blonde on his bang. His casual attires consists of a solid black, long sleeved t-shirt under an autumn aesthetic college jacket, worned jeans, and skull designed converse, preferably. For some people - more likely for children - find only his physicals to be deemed as menacing, deceiving, even intimidating, considering his head-over-heels attitude from time to time. In reality, however, he is just as smitten over the ridiculous amount of Shiba Inus (about seven) his family managed to tend to, just as distraught over the severe decrease in publicity notice, job rates, and the insufficient amount of viable food rations. He prefers to bottle his emotions and contain them in a mask, mostly for his family's sake. Truth be told, he does have a heart of gold. Jisae adores his family and friends more than anything, and would willingly put anyone in their place if one would harm them, especially his little sister. Hell, he would give them the evil eye when they go within a three foot radius between them. MISC.: *elijah (?) 2.0 *looks he could kill you but really doesn't *craves kimchi and pocki *prefers to shed his angst with jin *sings in the shower like a dorkio *close friends with jin ---- NAME: Jin Yeong-ye ALIAS: Jin AGE: (Born July 21'st 2001) - 17 (International) - 19 (Korean) POSITION: Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Maknae MOTIVE: Overdose and solvent abuse is rampant in his part of the neighbourhood. Even his own older sister got swept up into it. He's under the delusion that winning would bring the funds and attention to stop it. Hint: It doesn’t, and she dies for that extra angst ™ Jin is a small boy with a height of only around 5'2 and an appearance resembling a spotless porcelain doll. He has plenty of innocent, youthful, features to him, with wide, doll-like, hazel eyes, thick lashes, a fluffy mop of dyed platinum hair and a strong cupid’s bow to match. Often dressing in cutesy, pastel colours, oversized sweaters and the like- Jin’s cute appearance, voice, is (initially) his way of giving off the impression he is innocent and childlike. However, you couldn’t be more wrong. This man is a tiny flaming ball of pastel coloured unbridled rage- fuelled by pure spite and pettiness alone. He is very mischievous, and he enjoys pranks and teasing others sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways. Because of his appearance, he is often able to slip away unnoticed, except to those who really understand his true demeanour. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. Hurricanes have left smaller amounts of destruction than the aftermath of his “prank wars”, one of which has infamously resulted in being pinched around the ear from a stag beetle. (He still carries the poor creature around in his pocket in a matchbox as a trophy of his “victory”. His name is Kevin.) Although he has an abrasive, even nihilistic personality, deep down, he really is a sweet heart and tries to take care of his friends to the best of his ability, often calling them stupid nicknames in a fond, playful, attempt to annoy them. He’s very protective of them, and despite being the youngest and smallest in the group, he will literally fight anyone who even so much as touches his companions or even worse, make them cry. If that were the case, even 175 lbs of pure muscle won’t hold back 111 lbs of pure, sweater-wearing fury. MISC.: *Can't pronounce things that well - calls pumpkins "pamkan" and other stuff *Buttons 2.0 *Climbs Jisae like a ladder so that he can get things on the higher shelves *Gets mistaken for a little kid all the time *Will fight you if you give him the kids menu on accident *Probably stabbed someone *Close friends with Jisae *Scared shitless of needles/injections *Lowkey looks like Nagito Komaeda *Really likes bugs for some reason ?? Category:Blog posts